The Viking inside me
by Abby2000
Summary: A young, scrawny lad named Hiccup, lives with his father, Stoick the chief of the town of Berk. Not quite fitting in at school, Hiccup is shunned from the school community. One week, He is expelled, which makes Stoick angry, and drives Hiccup to run away to the forest. rated T cause I might add violence.
1. Chapter 1

This** is a Modern HTTYD Fanfic about a scrawny boy called Hiccup Haddock, the klutz of the town of Berk. His life changes forever when he finds a dragon. But not any dragon, a rare Night Fury!  
THIS MAY BE VERY WIERD CONSIDERING THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC EVER. {:) (A person thinking is *like this*, and a person talking is "like this", Anyways, Enjoy!**

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**Hiccups P.O.V**

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

...

...erghhhh...

I stretched my hand out of my bed and tried to turn off my alarm clock. I could only feel desk. *_Dammit, I must have put it somewhere*_ Slowly lifting my head, I could see the shape of my desk, but no clock.

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP._

*AAAAHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT!* I immediately got up out of my bed_, _grabbed my alarm clock from under my bed, and threw it on the ground, breaking it. *Just great, that'll come out of my pocket.* My father, being the sensitive hearer he is *Although he doesn't mind his own loud voice* heard me from downstairs. "HICCUP?! IS THAT YOU?! IF I COME UP THERE AND YOUR STILL IN BED I'LL GROUND YOU!

*OH NO OH NO OH NO* I thought. "Gahh... what do I do...If Dad see's the state of my room he'll ki - wait a second...

Since today was "that" day, I had a reason to throw stuff around. If anyone knew I was doing this just for fun they'd think I was a monster, but it's usually at night when things start to sink in.

"HICCUP HADDOCK, WHAT IS GOING ON UP HERE?! AND WHY IS YOUR ROOM A MESS?! EXPLAIN. NOW!"

"sigh...Don't you remember what day it is?"

Stoick"s face immediately pale. Then he gave my what I thought was some sort or death stare behind all that bushy red facial hair, and walked out. I mean, seriously, we don't even have scissors in the house because I'm so clumsy. We (by we I mean me) have to sneak into the neighbours house to "borrow" some. Luckily, I'm a talking fishbone, and quite stealthy, so "borrowing" wasn't a problem.

So in comparison to most of my life, my home is the average home of a broken father/son relationship, not to mention that my Dad is the mayor, (although most like to call him chief) whose fishbone of a son is constantly ruining his life.

So much for confidence

Oh, yeah, and don't get me STARTED on school.

* * *

**Yay first "chapter" done! I know that it was very short and I'm sorry, but it had to be short so I knew what to put in next**


	2. Chapter 2

School is one of the best and worst things anyone can go through, I mean, there's good things and then there's bad things, and the bad things happen to stick to me like glue. Especially when other people are around.

Most of the pupils at Berk High school ditch at lunch and go to the fanciest place in town (besides my Dad's house) which we call "The dump". It may sound bad, but I assure you that its one of the fanciest places around here. Besides the disgustingly revolting fish stew, and a body odoury type smell, it's a pretty decent place compared to any other place in town.

I'm not calling my home a bad place, not bad...I guess you could say...special...?

Anyways, Why they called the town restaurant a dump, I dunno. But I've always wanted to go there with people in it.

The restaurant owner Gobber usually lets me in after closing time to have a snack while I'm walking home. The students that ditch school never EVER let me in. I know, You're thinking: "Why the heck would you trust a guy like that?!" I don't know how or when this crippled, old stone toothed sack of beans became my Dad's friend, but he's been mine for as long as I can remember.

This is my second year of high school. Year nine. Wow...I can't believe I even survived last year. All my best friends wouldn't talk to me anymore, and my bullies just became stronger (and taller...waaay taller...)

I wonder how this year will go...

* * *

"I'm off to work now son. I'll be back next Sunday...probably."

Stoick got his suitcase and headed towards the door. "and I'll be here...maybe." Hiccup said. SLAM! the door slammed right next to Hiccup hurting his ears. "Sigh...Doesn't he know that I have a life outside of the house as well?"

Hiccup grabbed the doorknob and tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge. "Huh?" Hiccup scanned the side of the door with his forest green eyes to reveal that his Father, Stoick had slammed the door so many times, it got stuck. He could see little cracks along the side of the door.

"I'm going to have to tell Gobber. Now...to find a way out...better check the time thoug-DAMMIT!" It was 9:00. The bell would have already rung! DAMN! *Ahh! What do I do...What do I say? what do I-Snotlout?* Hiccup saw Snotlout running around like a wild boar outside his house. *What was he doing? Is he-Wait, this is my opportunity!*

* * *

"Snotlout! Hey! Snotlout!" Hiccup yelled. Snotlout snickered in return. He knew he could hear him. "WHADDAYA DOIN IN THERE HICCUP?! PLAYING FAIRYS? YOU BABY! AHAHAHAAHAH!" The twins were behind him. They were new recruits of his gang of-well, three. "Oh, is this Hiccup's house? would've thought it as a sewer, hey sis?" "Hehe Yeah, Its like our house, a sewer." What? you know nothing of architecekektualary design-uh-Imagery! "you made that word up, didn't you?" "Oh yeah?" Ruffnut and Tuffnut started fighting.

They're twins. Ruffnut's the girl and Tuffnut is the boy. Of you look at them from far away, you can't tell which ones which.

Snotlout groaned "AW COME ON! YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN IN THIS GANG FOR ONLY LIKE A WEEK AND-" Snotlout was interrupted by Tuffnut saying: "A week is seven days, and we've been in your club, gang, tribe of three people-whatever for about-" "SHUT UP!" Snotlout retorted. "Here, grab these." Snotlout held out cans of spray paint.

"Oh no..." Said Hiccup. "My cousin and his 'gang' are about to spray paint my house...I need evidence.." Hiccup ran upstairs to his room and looked through all the messiness and desperately tried to find his video camera.

"C'mon, C'mon, C'mon!"

KABLAM! The door flinged open. Hiccup hid behind his door on the top of the stairs.

"Come out, come out wherever you are! I'm going to murder you!" said Snotlout. Snotlout's favourite pastime was in some way bullying or teasing his cousin Hiccup.

"UUuuh Snotlout, It doesn't look like He's here."

"Oh I know he's here Tuff."

"You know? So you have superpowers?"

"What? No! Why would I have superpowers?!"

"Oh, Okay...Magic powers then?"

"COULD YOU PLEASE STOP TALKING?!" Screamed Snotlout. Tuffnut immediately stopped talking. "Don't worry, you guys, No one will catch us. Hehehhe..." Then Snotlout threw something into the room and ran out the door.

Hiccup couldn't be more afraid. Snotlout had jut planted a spray paint bomb (which was a small bomb with spray paint unsafely sticky-taped on it. In this case, twelve different cans!

Three. Two. One.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

**I have an extremely bad habit of making extremely short chapters, but this one wasn't as short as the last one.**

**Rate and review :D**

**btw I do not own any of the characters!**


End file.
